Friday 13th
by Ryhn
Summary: Les frères Winchester vont devoir faire équipe avec une équipe du FBI pour pouvoir espérer sortir vivants de Crystal Lake.   Crossover Numb3rs/Supernatural. pairring Don/Dean et Colby/Sam , rating T . not slash/romance
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: Adventure/Family/Friendship/Horror/Humor**

**Disclaimer : ni les personnages de Numb3rs, ni ceux de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont l'unique propriété de Nicholas Falacci, Sheryl Heulton et Eric Kripke **

**L'histoire se situe durant la saison 4 de Numb3rs et la saison 1 de Supernatural**

**Pairring : Don/Dean et Colby/Sam**

**Cette histoire, assez courte, est un mélange bizarre entre Supernatural et Numb3rs, avec un peu de Vendredi 13, pas sérieuse du tout mais j'espère que ca vous plaira quand même : ) **

**Enjoy : ) **

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAY the 13 th<strong>

**Partie 1 : Cristal Lake**

**Thursday June 23 th **

**Bureau du FBI **

**Los Angeles**

**California**

**5 : 45 pm**

- Non sérieux mec, tu vas pas me dire que tu crois encore aux fantômes !

- J'ai pas dit que j'y croyais, j'ai simplement dit que personne ne sais ce qu'il se passe vraiment quand on est mort ! Peut être que… Je sais pas, les esprits… Il y a plein de témoignages…

Assise à son bureau, Megan ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en écoutant la discussion de ses deux collègues en plein débat sur l'éternelle question concernant les êtres surnaturels. Tout avait commencé quelques minutes auparavant, lorsque l'agent Morrow, spécialisé dans les affaires de vols, avait fait remarquer que demain serait un Vendredi 13. Comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, tout le monde autour d'elle n'avait plus d'autre sujet de conversation et de nombreux débats improvisés éclatèrent de toutes parts. Bien entendu, David et Colby n'avait pas échappé à la vague déferlante.

- Voyons Colby, c'est comme les loups garous et le croque mitaine : des histoires qu'on raconte aux gamins pour qu'ils finissent leurs assiettes ou qu'ils aient de bonnes notes à l'école.

- Quand j'étais en Afghanistan, une unité a fait une descente dans un quartier de Kaboul… ça c'est très mal passé et deux enfants ont été touchés par des balles perdues. Peu après, une nuit, un des soldats de cette unité a entendu du bruit dehors alors il est sortit… On a retrouvé son corps à quelques mètres du camp. Il n'avait aucune marque, aucune blessure, rien ! A ses pieds, il y avait un ours en peluche tout abimé et couvert de sang !

- Et alors quoi ? Tu vas me dire qu'il s'est fait descendre par une gamine diabolique ? Dommage que Charlie ne soit pas là, il t'aurait dit qu'il est totalement, rationnellement, scientifiquement impossible de revenir d'entre les morts !

Voyant que la discussion continuait et que le ton montait, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers eux, toujours en souriant.

- Dites les gars, vous savez, il y en a qui essayent de bosser ici !

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable et reprit quelques secondes après.

- C'était Don, on a un cadavre sur Hollywood Boulevard, il nous attend.

- Attend t'as bien dit sur Hollywood Boulevard ?

- Oui et …

- Oh rien c'est juste que pour une fois qu'un gars choisit un endroit cool pour mourir… On va pas être obligé de passer des heures dans un motel tout pourri, envahi par les cafards et les dealers.

- Arrête de plaisanter Granger ! On y va !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Megan était assise aux cotés de Colby dans un grand SUV Chevrolet du FBI en direction d'une des plus célèbres avenue au monde. En cette heure de pointe, les rues étaient complètement bouchées et ils mirent près de deux heures pour enfin, arriver à destination.

Don, qui les attendait près du périmètre de sécurité délimitant la scène de crime, souleva la bande jaune pour laisser passer ses deux agents.

- Et ben, on dirait bien que Marilyn Manson a enfin rendu l'âme après toutes ces années de débauche.

- D'après les papiers retrouvés sur lui, il s'appelle Jason Mc Namara.

Celui –ci, étendu face contre terre, était vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir noir qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds. Ses longs cheveux tout aussi noirs étaient étalés sur le sol. Lorsque le légiste le retourna, ils purent enfin voir son visage. D'une pâleur macabre, ses lèvres rouges contrastaient avec l'épaisse couche eye-liner et de mascara qui lui entourait les yeux.

Alors que Don allait présenter ce nouveau cas, les cris sinistre d'un corbeau les fit tous sursauter. Celui-ci volait en cercle au dessus de leur tête et laissa échapper un petit cadeau qui tomba… en plein sur la chaussure de Colby.

- Qu'est ce que ce foutu corbeau fait ici ?

L'agent se retourna et vit avec agacement Don et Megan, tous les deux en proie à un immense fou rire, ayant du mal à tenir debout tant ils riaient.

- Dites les gars… Hey oh c'est bon vous avez fini ? On a un cadavre je vous rappelle !

Voyant que Don et Megan en avaient visiblement encore pour longtemps, il décida de commencer seul et se lança à la recherche d'un quelquonque indice pouvant leurs permettre d'éclaircir ce mystère. Au dessus d'eux, le corbeau ne cessait de pousser des cris, faisant monter la tension sur la scène de crime.

Quelques heures plus tard, toute la petite équipe était de retour dans les locaux du grand bâtiment fédéral. Alors que Colby changeait de chaussures dans le vestiaire contre une paire de Nike, Megan, David et Don passaient au crible la vie du jeune Mc Namana quand le rapport du médecin légiste arriva enfin.

A sa lecture, Don en resta sans voix. Certes, depuis qu'il était devenu agent, il avait vu pas mal de choses que l'on pourrait qualifier comme bizarres mais là, cela dépassait tout ce à quoi il pouvait s'attendre. Si le corps du jeune homme ne présentait aucune trace de blessure quelquonque, c'était sans compter la petite boite en acier coincée au fond de sa gorge dans laquelle avait été enfermé un crucifix en bois et une étrange poudre noire, ne pas encore identifier par le labo.

Megan commença la présentation du dossier, affichant les photos de la scène de crime sur un tableau blanc.

- Jason Mc Namana, vingt et un an. Il a disparut il y a quatre jour dans la petite ville de Cristal Lake. J'ai téléphoné à sa famille et personne ne répond, je crois qu'il vivait seul. Il n'a pas de casier et ses empruntes n'étaient répertoriées dans aucuns de nos fichiers. Selon le rapport du légiste, il est mort par étouffement et voici des photos de « l'arme » du crime. D'après moi, il est possible que ce meurtre n'ait aucun rapport avec la religion …

- Pourtant il y avait bien en crucifix dans la boite !

- Oui mais il se peut aussi que cela fasse partit d'un quelconque rituel satanique. Le légiste a aussi confirmé que la date du décès remontait au moins une semaine donc il n'est pas mort à Los Angeles. Je crois que tant qu'on ne saura pas de quelle nature est la poudre retrouvé avec le crucifix, on va avoir du mal à trouver qui l'a tué et pourquoi.

-Très bien merci Megan. Rentrez chez vous les gars, demain j'irais faire un petit tour du côté de Cristal Lake avec Colby.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

**Fort Worth, **

**Texas**

**9 : 12 pm**

- Aah la Californie…les stars, les filles en bikini, les filles en mini short, les filles …

- C'est bon on a comprit !

- Les filles avec leur tee shirt ultra moulants…

- Dean !

- Quoi ?

- J'essaye de me concentrer sur la route, ferme-la deux secondes !

- Décoince Sammy, pense à ce qu'il nous attend dans… combien de miles encore ?

- Six cent !

- SIX CENT ?

- Oui six cent alors maintenant, tu la ferme et tu me laisses conduire si tu ne veux pas que je t'abandonne sur le bas coté !

- Et que t'aille chasser ce fantôme sans moi ? Dans tes rêves p'ti frère, pas question !

Cela faisait déjà plus de six heures que Sam Winchester était au volant de la sublime Chevrolet Impala qui avançait en direction de la Californie, plus précisément de Cristal Lake. Les deux frères avaient pris la route en trouvant les coordonnées que leur envoyait régulièrement John, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils les attendaient. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis Dean n'avait cessé de taquiner son frère qui commençait vraiment à être à bout de nerf. Il faut dire que traverser la moitié des Etats Unis en compagnie de son frère dans un espace aussi restreint pouvait facilement faire monter la tension. Et pour Sam, la musique de ZZ Top qui rugissait dans le haut parleur n'arrangeait pas vraiment la situation.

- Peut être que cette fois c'est papa qu'il y aura au point indiqué !

- Arrête de rêver Dean, je suis sur qu'il est déjà loin !

Dean, qui était affalé sur le siège passager, arreta de dévorer son twinkie et se redressa.

- Et qu'est ce que t'en sais Sam hein ! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin !

- Mon probleme ? Tu sais ce que c'est mon probleme, c'est que depuis que Jess est morte et que je me suis lancé avec toi, il nous balade d'Etat en Etat pour qu'on fasse le sale boulot à sa place !

- Et tu crois quoi ? Qu'il se tourne les pouces pendant qu'on chasse ! S'il nous laisse des coordonnées, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Et je te retiens pas ! Si pour toi, sauver des innocent, c'est faire le sale boulot alors vas y !

Sam soupira, O miracle, ils avaient tenu au moins douze heures sans aborder le sujet maudit, celui qui les menait a chaque fois dans une dispute, et au bout de ces douze heures, il avait inévitablement refait surface.

- Tu sais quoi, on devrait s'arrêter pour la nuit !

Le motel ou Sam garra la Chevrolet semblait plutôt du genre miteux mais c'était le seul qu'il avait pu trouver en sillonnant cette longue route de campagne deserte.

- Bonsoir, une chambre pour deux s'il vous plait.

- Très bien, une chambre avec un grand lit… a quel nom ?

Instantanément, Sam ne put s'empêcher de rougir pendant que Dean prennait la relève, un sourire vicieux emprunt sur son visage.

- Non c'est gentil mais nous avons quelques problèmes de couple en ce moment. Vous savez ce que c'est, il veut adopter des enfants et … bref je ne préfère pas dormir dans le même lit que lui. En plus, si vous saviez, il ronfle tellement fort, c'est impossible de dormir ! Pas vrai mon amour ?

- Dean !

- Très bien messieurs, ce sera donc une chambre avec deux lits séparés. Vous payez par carte de credit monsieur…- dean lui remit sa carte – Jagger ?

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de la petite chambre, Dean ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Jamais il n'avait vu une chambre aussi chère pour un tel taudis. La poussiere avait envahi tout l'espace, qui sentait fort le renfermé, les murs, peints d'une couleur taupe, étaient pour le moins sinistre. Cependant les regards des deux frères se posèrent rapidement sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus essentiel. Tous les deux avait remarqué qu'un des deux lits était à moitié effondré sur lui-même.

- Euh Dean, je crois que t'as oublié ton sac dans la voiture, tu devrais aller le chercher maintenant… avant d'oublier.

- Ne rêves pas Sammy, je sais qu'a la seconde où je vais quitter cette chambre, tu vas-te jeter sur MON lit !

- Ton lit ? Et depuis quand c'est toi qui décide ?

- Depuis que papa t'as dit d'obehir à ton grand frère adoré quand t'avais trois ans !

D'un geste, Dean poussa son frere sur le coté, sprinta vers le lit avant s'écrouler dessus, mort de rire sous le regard meurtrier de Sam, qui, resillié, posait son sac sur l'autre lit.

Oh fait pas cette tête Sammy, allez comme je suis sympa, t'as même le droit d'appeler le room service.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0**

**Friday June 13th**

**Los Angeles**

**California**

**4 pm**

Après être passé au Bureau pour poser leurs affaires et faire des recherches sur l'identité de la victime, les deux agents avaient pris la route en direction de Cristal Lake. Une petite ville comptant à peine une centaine d'habitants, située à environ trois heures de route de Los Angeles, dans la campagne profonde de la Californie. Don avait pris le volant tandis que Colby s'était endormi instantanément au coté passager.

Habitué à l'espace urbain, aux gratte-ciels géants et aux routes encombrées, Don ne lassait pas d'admirer le paysage quasiment désert. La pluie s'écrasait sur le pare brise du SUV Suburban et un orage lointain commençait à gronder. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent dans le ciel précipitamment, effrayés par le bruit du moteur. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la route devenait de plus en plus sinueuse et abimée.

Soudain, un cerf traversa la route, à quelques mètres du SUV, prennant au dépouvu Don qui, surprit, se mit à écraser brusquement la pédale de frein avant de s'arrêter, le parre-choc à dix centimètres de la bête effrayée qui s'enfuit, à une vitesse incroyable dans la foret qui bordait la route. Encore sous le choc, il resta immobile quelque secondes avant de se retourner vers Colby.

Celui-ci, après avoir été réveillé plutôt brusquement, était en train de jurer, sa main droite plaquée sur son visage. Quand Don avait freiné, n'étant pas attaché, il avait violemment percuté le tableau de bord.

- Colb ? mec ça va ?

- Putain de cerf … d'abord ce corbeau et maintenant ça … je hais les amimaux !

Don ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la vision de son partenaire se mangeant le tableau de bord en plein visage.

- T'avais qu'à attacher ta ceinture !

Le regard assassin que Colby lui lança lui donna encore plus envie de rire mais il se ravisa et lui tendit un paquet de mouchoir pour qu'il puisse eponger le sang qui s'ecoulait de son nez.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient reprit la route, se dirigeant vers la petite ville qui ne devait pas être à plus d'une cinquantaine de miles. Le ciel était de plus en plus couvert et l'orage semblait se rapprocher. La foret qu'ils traversaient était sombre et sinistre, Don accelera pour en sortir au plus vite. Si celui-ci n'était plus très rassuré, le passager à côté de lui n'était pas de meilleure humeur. Continuant de grommeler contre les stupides animaux de la Californie, tentait d'arreter l'hemmoragie sans succès et le vide poche commencait à être remplit de mouchoir ensanglantés.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir trouver un hôtel pour la nuit, on dirait qu'il va y avoir une tempete.

- Et dire que j'avais un rendez vous ce soir.

- C'est vrai ?

- Non.

Le soleil était à present totalement caché par les gros nuages gris, les éclairs lumineux fendaient le ciel. Ils arrivèrent enfin à Crystal Lake. Il ne leur restait plus qu'a trouver le domicile de Mc Namara. Le GPS les guida vers un petit chemin en terre, tortueux et accidenté, qu'ils suivirent durant plus de dix minutes, s'enfoncant à nouveau dans une sombre foret, avant de tourner et de s'arrêter devant ce qui semblait être un camp de vacance... abandonné.

- C'est quoi ça ? T'as pas mis à jour le GPS ?

- C'est Megan qui l'a fait hier !

- Ca m'etonnerais que quelqu'un habite encore ici et encore moins un gamin.

- On fait quoi ?

Colby avait posé cette question, connaissant pertinemment la réponse de Don. En effet, quelque secondes plus tard, ils étaient dehors, se dirigeant vers le hameau de cabanes abandonnées.

**TO BE CONTINUED ..**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday June 13th**

**Holidays Camp**

**Cristal Lake**

**California**

**5:30 pm**

- Dit moi Colby, tu crois au aux histoires de fantome ?

Il regarda son parton d'un air suspicieux. Pourquoi Don lui demandait il cela maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient en train de fouiller un camp de vacance désaffecté et délabré sous un orage demanciel. Il n'était meme pas six heures et pourtant, c'était comme s'il faisait déjà nuit. Ne souhaitant pas se rendre ridicule, il esquiva la question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, je viens de recevoir un message de Megan et il se trouve qu'ils ont apprit un truc assez interressant.

- Quoi ?

- Ce merveilleux petit camp de vacance jovial et acceuillant semble avoir une histoire plutôt sinistre.

- … manquait plus que ça … Une fusillade ?

- Pire. Dans les années 50 une femme ayant perdu son enfant est venue armée d'une machette et à tuer tous les moniteurs, avant de se faire elle-même trancher la tête par une miraculée… et ce n'est pas tout … Le labo à analysé la poudre noir trouvé dans la boite. Il s'agit de résidus d'arme à feu.

Surprit, il s'arreta net, manquant de trebucher sur un bout de métal abandonné au sol. Cette histoire commencait à devenir un peu trop étrange pour lui. Quant à ce camp de vacance, le drame qui s'y était déroulé remontait à longtemps, plus personne n'avait visiblement mit les pieds ici depuis des années mais alors, comment expliquer l'étrange sensation qu'il ressentait depuis qu'ils étaient sortit du SUV. Il avait l'impression d'etre observé, suivi, pourtant, chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête pour verifier, les lieux étaient toujours aussi deserts.

Son cœur se mit à s'emballer alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher dans la grande allée principale, bordée de chaque côté par des cabanes en bois à moitié effondrées sur elles mêmes. La temperature était anormalement basse pour un moi de Juin en Californie, ce qui lui rappella qu'il n'était vetu que d'un simple T-shirt noir du FBI.

De son côté, Don tenta de rappeler Megan mais dû se rendre à l'evidence, il n'avait plus de réseau, sans doute à cause du vent violent qui avait dû briser une ligne téléphonique dans les environs. Il jeta un œil sur sa droite, Colby , tennant son arme prête à l'emploi, ne semblait vraiment pas etre dans son élément et il pouvait en dire autant. La pluis continuait à tomber, maintenant à grosses goutes, il n'était pas question de s'attarder plus longtemps ici dans ces conditions et fit signe à Colby de se rapprocher.

- Colby ! Il n'y a rien ici ! On va redescendre en ville et on reviendra demain matin.

Colby ne put cacher son entousiasme et fit rapidement demi-tour, suivi par Don, avant de se diriger vers le SUV.

Pourtant, quelques secondes après être rentrés à l'intérieur, un nouveau problème, et non des moindres, fit son apparition. En effet, le gros véhicule refusa obstinement de démarrer.

- Merde mais c'est quoi ça encore ?

- Je sais pas mais ce n'est pas un probleme d'essence, on a fait le plein il y a deux heures, la panne doit venir d'autre part.

Alors que Don descendait une nouvelle fois du véhicule et ouvrait le capot, espérant trouver rapidement l'origine de la panne et y remédier, Colby s'était tourné vers le siège arrière et avait saisit les deux gilets pare balle. Après avoir enfilé le sien, il tendit l'autre à Don qui le regarda avec étonnement.

- Juste au cas où, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'est pas tout seuls ici.

D'ordinaire, Don aurait sourit à son collègue et l'aurais rassuré, mais là il devait bien avouer que malgré les apparences, il ressentait la même sensation que Colby. Il se saisit du gilet en Kevlar, l'enfila et se repencha sur le capot.

Les deux agents étaient trop occupés pour apercevoir l'homme, caché contre un mur de la cabane principale, les observant intensément…

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

**5 : 30 pm**

**Cristal Lake**

**California**

Après avoir fait un petit arrêt dans le seul et unique café de cette petite ville, histoire de se servir du Wi-Fi pour trouver quelques renseignements à propos des curieuses coordonnées qu'avait laissé John, les deux frère avaient reprit la route en direction du camp de vacance abandonné. Pendant que Dean conduisait, roulant à vive allure sur les petites route de campagnes désertes, Sam semblait plongé dans la lecture de divers archive qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de Cristal Lake.

- Dean écoute ça ! « Tous les habitants de la petite ville de Cristal Lake sont en émois depuis le drame qui s'est déroulé hier soir, dans le jadis si paisible et accueillant camp de vacance. Tout à commencer hier matin, alors que le petit Jason Whoories, un enfant ayant quelques problèmes mentaux, échappe à l'étroite surveillance des animateurs avant de se noyer tragiquement dans le grand lac situé à quelques mètres du camp. L'histoire aurait pu en rester là, malheureusement, le destin, ou plutôt, cette femme, Angela Whoories, la mère épleurée de Jason. Armée d'une machette et folle de douleur, elle s'en ait pris à tous ceux qu'elle considérait comme « responsables » de la mort de son fils. Elle a réussit à abattre sauvagement tous les animateur excepté Rondha Cartwhrigt, une jeune bénévole qui a miraculeusement survécu et à retrouver l'arme d'Angela contre elle, en légitime défense… » Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

- Oui, il y a de grandes chances pour que papa nous ai envoyé à Cristal Lake pour défantomiser le camp.

- « défantomiser » ?

- Bah ouais, comment tu veux appeler ça ?

- Avec un mot qui as une chance d'exister dans le dictionnaire !

- Oh la ferme Sam !

Pour couper court à toute discussion, Dean augmenta le volume du poste, faisant hurler du AC/DC dans les hauts parleurs de la Chevy Impala.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il gara la voiture devant un petit chemin, trop étroit pour y passer en roulant et ouvrit le coffre, laissant apparaitre les nombreuses armes anti-démons cachés sous une fausse paroi.

- Alors Sammy, je prends le kit anti-fantome-de-maman-complètement-psychotique-et-névrosée ?

- Très drôle ! Bouge toi, j'aimerait qu'on ai fait le tour avant qu'il fasse nuit !

- Pourquoi t'a peur du noir ?

- Oh la ferme Dean !

- Toi la ferme !

- Non toi

- Toi

- Toi

Tout en continuant de se disputer comme des enfants de cinq ans, les deux frères avaient commencé à s'avancer sur le chemin, esquivant les basses branches et les racines qui dépassaient du sol. La pluie incessante avait fini avoir raison d'eux et, en quelques minutes ils furent complètement trempés, malgré leurs vestes. Ils marchèrent plus d'un mile avant d'apercevoir enfin les vielles cabanes en bois.

Le vent hurlait entre les feuilles pendant que l'orage continuait à gronder de plus en plus fort. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel avec violence et firent sursauter Sam plus d'une fois. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans l'allée principale, bordée par les cabanes miteuses, Dean fit signa à son frère de se taire. En effet, il venait d 'entendre un bruit curieux qui attira son attention. Les deux Winchester restèrent immobiles, écoutant en silence. Cela ressemblait plus à des chuchotements qu'à un râle surnaturel, pourtant, cela n'en était pas moins dangereux. Dean fit un pas en avant, prudemment, son fusil à canon scié bien ancré dans sa main prêt à tirer, suivit par Sam.

Plus ils approchèrent, plus les chuchotements devinèrent audible et deux voix masculines se faisaient maintenant entendre. Dean se plaqua contre le mur adjacent et continua a s'approcher. Les deux hommes semblaient être en pleine discussion.

- Non Colby, on ne va pas retourner en ville à pied, t'es fou ? On n'y sera pas avant demain matin ! On va juste continuer nos fouilles et on passera la nuit dans la voiture en attendant demain !

- Ecoute… j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on n'est pas seuls ici…

- Tu as vu quelqu'un ?

- Non mais… On ne devrait pas rester ici…

- Tu sais, je suis pas très fan de l'idée de dormir avec toi dans une voiture, sans vouloir te vexer mec, t'es loin d'avoir le charme de Robin mais on n'a pas le choix ! En plus je te rappelle que tu es en T-shirt et j'ai pas envi que tu manques le boulot parce que tu sera tombé malade alors on finit de faire le tour et on rentre ! C'est pas négociable !

Dean lança un regard interrogateur à Sam. De leur position, il leur était impossible de voir les deux hommes à quelques mètres d'eux. Il baissa son arme, cela n'était que des humains, sans doute des amateurs de sensation forte souhaitant se faire peur un vendredi 13, pourtant Dean sentait bien à l'intonation de sa voix que l'un d'entre eux ne semblait pas trop chaud à cette idée. Un choix s'imposa alors à lui, que devait-il faire ? Avancer et aller à la rencontre de ces deux crétins qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce que pouvait cacher ce camp ou continuer ses recherches avec Sam, quitte à croiser les inconnus plus tard. Il réfléchit quelque secondes et, avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de prendre une décision…

- FBI ! Posez vos armes ! Tout de suite !

_Et meeeerde ! _Apparemment ces deux hommes étaient loin d'être de simples aventuriers du dimanche. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'en restait pas moins des crétins… Il regarda les deux agents. Ceux-ci étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, les vêtements sales et les chaussures couvertes de boue, cela devait faire un moment qu'ils étaient là. Leurs armes plantées sur lui, il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence et posa son arme sur le sol, tout de suite imité par Sam

- Qui êtes vous ?

Alors que l'un des agent, un homme d'environ une trentaine d'années, les cheveux châtain, le visage fermé et les yeux vert restait immobile, ancré sur ses pieds, brandissant son arme, prêt à tirer au moindre dérapage, l'autre , un brun , s'était approché de lui et avait éloigné son fusil avec son pied.

Une nouvelle question se posa alors, comment expliquer à deux agents du FBI qu'il valait mieux pour eux de dégager en vitesse de cet endroit hanté, sans passer pour un dingue et se retrouver dans un asile ?

- J'espère pour vous que vous avez un permit pour vos armes !

Dean passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit.

- En fait, on était en train de chasser dans les bois et mon abrutit de frère que voilà, a oublié le GPS à la maison. Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas rester ici, c'est infesté de sangliers dans les parages.

Hélas pour l'ainé Winchester, les deux agents ne semblaient pas non plus être nés de la dernière pluie et le brun commence à sortir ses menottes de sa poche arrière.

Sam, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, voulant laisser à Dean la possibilité de parler en premier- chose qu'il regretta amèrement- prit alors enfin la parole.

- Écoutez je ne veux pas vous manquez de respect mais vous n'avez strictement rien contre nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes ici mais nous somme deux citoyens américains en droit de se trouver dans un espace communautaire. …

- Un détail que tu as oublié Einstein, tu n'as pas de permit d'arme ! Alors vous allez rester bien calme et on vas vous amener au bureau du Sheriff ok ?

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

Colby regarda Don d'un air incrédule, comment amener ces mecs au bureau du Sheriff sans voiture, c'était littéralement impossible. Apparemment, son patron, un peu sur les nerfs et avait négligé ce petit détail et maintenant, c'était à lui que revenait la lourde tache de lui faire remarquer, les faisant ainsi passer pour des débiles.

Il allait s'approcher quand, soudain, il entendit un bruit étrange derrière lui. C'était comme si quelque chose trainait sur le sol, faisant bruisser les feuilles mortes qui le tapissait. C'était si faible que Don ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu pourtant, cela suffit pour lui glacer le sang. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais il se sentait comme observé, épié. D'un geste, il se retourna, son arme prête à tirer… Personne…Peut être avait il rêvé, cela n'était sans doute qu'un effet de son imagination…

- Colby ?

Don s'était lui aussi tourné vers son agent, qui semblait plus pâle de minute en minute, sans doute n'était il pas en forme a cause du froid...

- Ca va t'inquiète Don, c'est juste que…

Dean regarda Sam et comprirent immédiatement qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Ces dernières secondes venaient de confirmer leur impression et maintenant, il leur fallait trouver au plus vite un moyen de renvoyer ces deux agents le plus loin possible avant que quelque chose d'inexplicablement dangereux ne se déroule…

Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, il entendit un grand bruit. Soudain, surissant de nulle part, un homme apparut à la gauche de Sam… Du haut de ses deux mètres, portant un sinistre masque de hockey blanc, il s'approcha a une vitesse hallucinante du jeune Winchester, sous les regards tétanisés des deux agents du FBI. Il tenait dans sa main une machette qui semblait assez tranchante pour couper un bloc de béton…

Après la surprise due à l'apparition de cet homme, Sam se reprit rapidement. Roulant sur le côté, il tomba près de son revolver qui reposait au sol. L'homme s'avançait vers lui … il n'était plus qu'a cinq mètres… Sam tira. Une, deux, trois balles, tout de suite imité par les deux agents du FBI et son frère. Ceci ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur l'homme qui continuait sa couse folle, nullement dérangé au contact des balles fumantes traversant sa chair… Sam se releva rapidement, si les armes à feu étaient inutiles, peut être qu'une simple dague en argent ferait l'affaire. Mettant la main dans sa ceinture, il en ressortit la lame étincelante.

- Et toi ! La mocheté !

Dean s'était avancé, faisant diversion pour permettre à son frère de se sortir de là. L'homme se retourna immediatement vers lui, fixant son regard vide dans le sien.

Don avait regardé avec horreur les deux frers lutter pour éloigner cet homme loin d'eux. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu cela, le gillet pare-balle qu'il devait porter avait l'air d'être parfaitement efficace, digne d'un Tony Stark… Une branche dépassait sur le sol, sans attendre un instant, il s'en saisit et frappa de toutes ses forces leur assaillant, ce qui n'eut pour seul effet que d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Passant de Dean à Don, sa machette toujour bien ancrée dans sa main, la situation commencait à devenir pour le moins critique.

Glissant au sol, il ne dût son salut qu'a Colby qui, oubliant tout danger, s'était jeté sur lui, le propulsant à quelques mètres avec un violent coup d'épaule. Un combat au corps à corps s'engagea alors entre les deux hommes qui, après dix secondes, se revela être vain pour l'agent du FBI qui s'effondra à terre, sa tête cognant brusuqement le sol.

- Colby !

S'il y avait bien une chose que Don détestait par-dessus tout, c'était bien que l'on s'en prenne à un de ses agents, et particulièrement à un de ses amis. Aveuglé par une rage sans fin, il s'apprêtait à reprendre le combat perdu par Colby quand une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. Il se retourna et vit le visage de Dean à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Vous comprennez maintenant pourquoi je vous ai dit de partir ? Sam !...

Un silence sinistre accueillit son appel, il cria plus fort.

- SAMMY !

Les deux hommes en restèrent muets de surprise. Porfitant de leur inatention, le mystérieux individu s'était volatilisé… ainsi que Sam et Colby !

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon alors la, j'vous explique, ce chapitre, c'est un mélange bizare entre une créature du Supernatural et le Jason Whoories de Vendredi 13th : ) **

**enjoy : )**

* * *

><p>- Agent Granger ! Agent Granger vous m'entendez ? Allez c'est pas le moment de dormir bon sang, réveillez vous !<p>

La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant péniblement les yeux était un bas plafond, sale et abimé, recouvert en partit de terre et de peinture noire écaillée. Il entendait une voix masculine l'appeler mais elle semblait si lointaine… sa tête était sur le point d'exploser et du sang séché avait coulé sur sa joue, provenant de la profonde coupure qui lui barrait l'arcade. Devant lui, un homme était attaché, les mains liées derrière le dos, il semblait avoir été trainé ici de la même manière que lui. Il plissa les yeux, gêné par le manque de lumière. C'était le même homme qu'il avait rencontré quelques temps auparavant… Comment s'appelait 'il déjà ? … Sam…

Il voulut s'avancer vers lui, essayer de lui porter secours, avant de se rendre compte que ses poignets étaient eux aussi enserrés par une corde derrière son dos. Par reflexe, il tira sur le lien, ce qui n'eut pour d'autre effet que d'entamer la peau. Impossible de se lever, ses chevilles étaient aussi entravées.

- Sam… Comment…

- Je voudrais bien vous expliquer mais vous refuseriez de me croire… Il va bientôt revenir, vous pouvez bougez ?

- Non et vous ?

- Pareil… Ecoutez agent Granger, il faut absolument qu'on sorte d'ici, il faudrait qu'on se rapproche pour desserrer nos liens, vous êtes d'accord ?

- … je vois pas comment je pourrais refuser, c'est vrai que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être enlevé par un psychopathe increvable.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, l'humour glauque de ce mec lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un… Dean … Où était-il ? Pourquoi il n'était pas avec lui … la seule chose qu'il espérait était que son frère soit en compagnie d'Eppes. Non pas qu'un agent aussi borné soit utile pour donner un coup de main mais parce qu'au moins, il ne serrait pas seul. Il regarda l'agent Granger devant lui, celui-ci semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées, ayant un peu de mal à digérer le fait qu'il s'était fait avoir par un gars qui vennait de se prendre un chargeur entier dans le corps.

Il s'approcha de lui du mieux qu'il pouvait et quelques secondes plus tard, les liens qui lui entravaient les poignés semblaient sur le point de céder. Finalement les deux hommes se relevèrent et entreprirent d'examiner rapidement la pièce, cherchant une porte ou une trappe, bref n'importe quoi pouvant leur permettre de quitter cet endroit.

- Agent Granger …

- C'est Colby.

- Colby, moi c'est Sam. Vous avez un téléphone ou un moyen de communiquer avec votre coéquipier ?

- Non, quand ce mec m'est tombé dessus, je l'ai fait tomber au sol… Par contre… Je ne sais pas si cela pourrait avoir une utilité contre lui mais j'ai toujours mon arme.

Sam sourit à nouveau, si cet être avait pensé que l'arme de Colby aurait pu lui poser un problème, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissé sur lui. Celui-ci semblait avoir prit conscience de cela et s'était à nouveau lancé dans la fouille.

Soudain, il recula brusquement de contre le mur et fit signe à Sam.

- Il revient !

- Vite retournez vous assoir !

D'ordinaire, si un inconnu lui aurait donné cet ordre, il l'aurait immédiatement remit à sa place en lui disant d'aller se faire voir mais Sam semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et à quoi ils avaient à faire, chose que lui-même ignorait totalement, il ne posa pas de questions et se dirigea rapidement vers la place qu'il occupait lorsqu' il s'était réveillé.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, les cœurs des deux captifs battaient la chamade. Instinctivement, Colby avait la main sur son arme, conscient que cela été inutile… Quand soudain, une trappe au sol s'ouvrit brusquement…

Un masque blanc… Un manteau en peau sale … Une odeur de pourriture qui envahissait l'air…Une machette brillante… L'homme se dirigea vers la table, ignorant totalement ses deux proies qui faisait de leur mieux pour rester immobile. Il déposa une carcasse sanglante de lapin avant de retourner sur ses pas et de disparaitre aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

- Bordel mais c'est quoi ça à la fin ?

Colby s'était levé et approché de la table ou gisait un lapin qui avait, visiblement, été sauvagement décapiter.

- Son diner.

Il se retourna vers Sam qui venait de parler et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il était perdu, ne comprenait plus rien ! Comment tout cela était il possible ? Dans ses pensées, son regard divagua vers le mur le plus proche où une feuille de papier était fixée. Il s'avéra que c'était en réalité une coupure de presse, parlant d'un certain Jason Whoories qui s'était noyé dans le lac de Crital Lake quelques années auparavant. Plongé dans sa lecture, il n'entendit pas Sam s'approcher de lui et sursauta quand celui-ci prit la parole.

- Écoutez je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe ici…

- Allez y .

- Non attendez… je … Ce que je vais vous dire risque fort de faire basculer votre vie ! Vous ne serrez plus jamais le même en sachant cela…

- Sam bougez vous avant qu'il ne revienne.

Sam soupira, vaincu. La seule façon pour eux de sortir d'ici était d'expliquer à Colby ce qu'il savait. Cela impliquait donc de lui avouer sa véritable identité et aussi celle de leur ravisseur.

- Très bien alors promettez moi de ne pas m'interrompre, peu importe ce que en pensez.

- Ok

- Bon, vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi les balles n'ont pas atteint cet homme, malgré le fait qu'il ne portait pas de gilet en kevlar n'est ce pas ? Vous ne comprenez pas non plus comment il a réussit à nous séparer des autres et nous amener ici en quelques minutes, ni pourquoi il nous retient dans sa cabane. Et bien je vais être clair Colby, cet homme est mort depuis des années…

- C'est marrant il avait quand même l'air bien vivant quand il nous a assommé et trainé ici !

- Je vous avez dit que c'était fou ! Ecoutez, je sais de quoi je parle d'accord ! Vous avez eut la preuve que ce type n'était pas normal… en tant qu'agent du FBI, vous voyait souvent des gens se relever après qu'on leur ait vidé un chargeur dans le corps !

Sam s'interrompit quelques secondes pour observer la réaction de l'agent. Celui –ci semblait avoir momentanément perdu l'usage de la parole et continuait de le fixé intensément. Le plus jeune des Winchester ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour cet homme, il ne semblait pas prêt a réaliser qu'il était retenu par un fantôme… Quoi qu'il en réalité ce n'était pas vraiment un fantôme. Il s'approcha d'un des mur où était peint à la peinture rouge un étrange symbole.

- Vous voyez cela ? C'est un sceau spirituel tibétain. Ce symbole est utilisé depuis des siècles, il concentre toutes les pensées et méditations s'adressant à lui. C'est surement à cause de cela que Jason est revenu … Colby ? Colby vous m'écoutez ?

- … euh… je … oui …

- Je comprends tout maintenant. Jason est un Tulpa, une forme crée par la pensée et la personne qui a peint ce symbole sur ce mur l'a fait revivre… Vous me suivez ?

- Pas vraiment non ? Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal avec la partie « fantôme »

Alors voila, ce garçon qui s'est noyé dans le lac… c'est le même homme qui nous a attaqué. Celui qui a dessiné ça sur le mur ne devait avoir la moindre idée l'effet que cela pouvait avoir. Tout ce que les gens de Crystal Lake ont pensé sur Jason a été concentré par ce symbole ! vous comprenez ? Jason existe seulement parce que des gens y croient !

Finalement, petit à petit, Colby commençait à comprendre…

- Cristal Lake est une petite ville… Quand j'étais jeune, je vivais dans un endroit un peu pareil dans le sud de l'Idaho. Quand un drame se déroulait, malgré les scellés de la police, ça devenait rapidement un terrain de jeux pour nous, histoire de se faire peur en entrant dans les maisons abandonnées la nuit et racontant des histoires sur les anciens propriétaires…

- Et les histoires des jeunes de Cristal Lake en manque d'émotions forte ont finit par faire revivre Jason.

- On a parlé avec le sheriff tout à l'heure, il nous à dit que les gens s'égaraient souvent dans cette foret et qu'en deux ans, ils avaient eut une dizaine de disparus… je me trompe peut être mais il est possible qu'ils aient eut la malchance de tomber sur ce gars non ?

- Et bien maintenant qu'on sait tout ça, on a peut être quelques chances de s'en tirer, il suffit de faire disparaitre ce symbole et Jason redeviendra vulnérable.

Colby regarda Sam d'un air interrogateur, faire disparaitre un simple dessin sur un mur ne semblait pas très difficile, en revanche, parvenir à tuer un mec fantôme qui faisait deux fois sa taille risquait vraisemblablement d'être une nouvelle paire de manche.

L'orage était juste au dessus d'eux, les éclairs déchirant le ciel les aveuglaient momentanément par la petite fenêtre sur le toit, quelques seconde avant d'entendre le rugissement féroce de la foudre qui s'abattait sur les arbres. Perdus dans leurs pensées, Sam et Colby n'entendirent pas la trappe s'ouvrir doucement derrière eux.

**0°o0°o0°o0°0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°**

- Mais vous êtes qui à la fin ?

Seuls dans la foret, Dean et Don avançaient prudemment, cherchant à gagner la voiture des Winchester pour tenter de trouver une arme plus appropriée pour descendre celui qui les avaient agressé quelques heures auparavant. Si Dean restait silencieux, c'était le contraire de l'agent du FBI qu'il avait dû trainer, presque de force avec lui, celui-ci ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose, retrouver son collègue.

D'après ce que Dean avait pu voir, les deux agents ne semblaient pas du genre a s'enfuir en courant à la moindre contrariété, ce qui le soulagea quelque peu, au moins son petit frère n'était pas seul. De tous les policier du pays, il avait fallut qu'ils tombent sur des fédéraux ! C'était rageant ! Pourtant, FBI ou non, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce Eppes seul à la merci du monstre surnaturel qui risquait de s'en prendre à lui.

- Je m'appelle Dean. Dean Winchester.

- Je me fous de votre nom ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe bordel! C'était qui ce mec ? Pourquoi les balles ne lui ont rien fait ? Où est ce qu'il a emmené Colby ?

- Bon très bien Don écoutez moi, je sais que vous n'avez qu'une seule envie, retourner la bas pour trouver votre agent. Je vous comprends très bien, Sam est mon petit frère, mais pour l'instant, la seule chose que l'on puisse faire pour eux c'est de se serrer les coudes, trouver comment tuer ce machin et les libérer, vous avez comprit ?

- Ils … sont encore en vie hein ?

Dean resta silencieux, cette question ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête et il n'avait aucune réponse. Sans connaitre la nature de l'ennemi, difficile de dire s'il préférait tuer ses proies tout de suite, ou bien attendre un peu. Dans les deux cas la situation était pour le moins intense et il fallait agir vite.

- Je… je ne sais pas …

Un grand silence accueillit sa phrase, Don ne savait plus quoi penser, tout allait trop vite. D'abord l'agression puis la disparition de Colby, cela faisait trop pour lui. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que son agent pouvait être mort, c'était inimaginable ! Il accordait lui accordait une confiance aveugle pour ce genre de choses, si quelqu'un était bien capable de survivre, c'était lui !

- Ils sont encore en vie, j'en suis sur !

Dean souria à l'optimisme de Don. L'homme se trouvait dans une situation totalement inconnue et parvenait tout de même à garder espoir.

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Un grand merci a vous tous pour vos reviews : )**

* * *

><p>Sam fixait avec horreur l'homme qui se tenait devant eux. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait le temps de l'observer. Vêtu d'un long manteau en cuir, sale et usé par le temps, il était grand, très grand… il émanait de lui une horrible odeur de saleté et de pourriture qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Son visage était invisible, caché par un masque crasseux de hockey par lequel on pouvait apercevoir deux petits yeux brillants, noir d'ébènes. Tout chez lui faisait penser à la saleté, la mort. La machette qu'il tenait dans sa puissante main semblait usée et éraflée, pourtant elle s'illuminait chaque fois qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel.<p>

Cette fois, la situation devenait véritablement critique. A côté de lui, Colby se tenait immobile, calme et silencieux, une main posé sur son arme car, même s'il savait qu'elle n'avait aucune utilité, restait un objet de confiance, le seul moyen de protection qui lui restait encore.

Les secondes semblaient durer des heures, les trois hommes restaient, immobile… Soudain, profitant d'un nouveau grondement de l'orage qui faisait rage au dessus d'eux, Jason se mit à bouger. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il brandit violement sa machette. Par reflexe, Sam se jeta au sol et évita de justesse l'arme tranchante. Roulant à terre, il réussit a s'éloigner de leur adversaire. Une idée venait de lui parvenir, pas forcement au bon moment mais il valait mieux tard que jamais. Le seul problème était qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une sacrée bonne diversion et cela, il n'y avait que Colby qui pouvait y arriver.

- Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, restant devant Jason sous le regard étonné de Sam.

- Colby ! COLBY !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai besoin d'une diversion ! MAINTENANT !

Le jeune Winchester ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de son compagnon de fortune lorsque celui-ci lui adressa un sourire.

_C'est partit pour la diversion ._Ignorant totalement Sam qui s'affairait dans un coin de la pièce, il entreprit alors la lourde tache d'attirer Jason vers lui. Chose qui n'était pas bien compliquée. En silence, il remercia son sergent instructeur de l'armée qui lui avait apprit à esquiver les coups. Suivit de près par Jason, il souleva la petite table et s'en servit comme bouclier une seconde, afin de parer la machette. Sous la violence du coup le bois de la table éclata en morceaux. Roulant au sol, il se releva rapidement, après s'être saisit d'un des pieds qui avait volé à quelques centimètres de lui. Alors que son adversaire allait à nouveau frapper, il coupa la trajectoire de l'arme avec son misérable bout de bois, priant pour que celui –ci résiste a l'assaut. Il tenait ses deux mains fortement serrées contre les extrémités du pied de table qui bloquait perpendiculairement la lame tranchante. La poussé d'adrénaline lui faisait ignorer les cris de protestation de son corps, crispé et tendu, luttant de toutes ses forces pour repousser la machette… Mais il le savait, ce n'était qu'une question de seconde avant que le pied de table ne cède.

- SAM !... MAGNEZ-VOUS BORDEL!

Comme s'il avait deviné la phrase de Colby, Sam releva la tête. Le bidon d'alcool qu'il avait trouvé sous une couverture sale et moisie était a présent vide, renversé dans tous les coins de cette cabane maudite. Courant vers la fenêtre, il la brisa en un coup de coude… Si ils arrivaient à sortir de là, ils serait enfin sauvés… enfin pour quelques minutes. Soudain un grand craquement retentit et il vit avec horreur le morceau de bois pourri de Colby se fendre, la lame n'était plus qu'a quelques millimètres de son visage…

- JASON !

Surprit d'entendre son nom, Jason se retourna une fraction de seconde vers Sam, avant de reporter son attention sur Colby. Heureusement celui-ci avait profité de ce petit délai pour se décaler rapidement évitant ainsi de justesse la décapitation. Il grogna néanmoins quand la lame lui entailla l'épaule, laissant un sillage de sang rouge vif sur son tee shirt blanc . Voyant qu'appeler Jason par son prénom avait eut un effet, Sam décida de retenter le coup pour que Colby puisse enfin sortir de là.

- LA FENETRE COLBY ! JASON ! JASON WHOORIES VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?

Miraculeusement, Jason se retourna à nouveau, portant cette fois son attention sur le jeune Winchester, laissant le temps à l'agent fédéral de courir vers la fenêtre par laquelle il se glissa difficilement, ne pouvant éviter les bords tranchant qui lui griffèrent les bras et le visage. En quelques secondes, il pouvait enfin respirer l'air frais de dehors, sentant avec soulageant les fraiches gouttes de pluies tomber sur ses bras nus. Il attendit quelques secondes … Une minute… que faisait Sam ? S'approchant de la fenêtre, il entendit un grand bruit. Les flammes commençaient à envahir la petite cabane, Sam n'avait plus une seconde à perdre. Il plongea dans l'issus où jadis une vitre en verre faisait barrage et se retrouva dans la boue, aux côtés de l'agent du FBI.

- Sam vous allez bien ?

- Oui ca va ! Allez dépêchez vous, il faut partir d'ici en vitesse !

Alors qu'ils se mettaient à courir, les flammes dépassaient du toit, libérant une immense fumée noire. On pouvait entendre les cris de douleur de Jason, resté prisonnier à l'intérieur de cet enfer.

Après dix minutes d'une course effrénée, les deux hommes s'autorisèrent une petite pause, s'adossant contre un immense chêne. Se laissant glisser contre le tronc, Colby s'affala sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois et demi qu'il était sortit de l'hôpital après les longues heures en compagnie de Lancer à bord du cargo chinois et son corps avait gardé quelques faiblesses dues aux drogues qu'il avait été forcé d'ingérer. Sa vision commençait a s'obscurcir, parsemée de point noirs, ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler à une vitesse folle et toute l'adrénaline semblait avoir quitté son corps fatigué.

Sam quant à lui, tentait lui aussi de reprendre sa respiration, sachant qu'il faudrait repartir au plus vite. Le symbole procurant à Jason toute sa force avait disparut mais celui restait quand même bien vivant.

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruissement de feuilles non loin d'eux… Sam se redressa et fit signe à Colby qui se relava difficilement, toujours essouflé… Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient… Quelqu'un, quelque chose, marchait quelques mètres des deux survivants…

To Be Continued ...


End file.
